fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Durability
Below Human Level: Incapable of tanking things that a normal human could *'Human Level:' Can survive things normal humans can. *'Wall/Tree Level:' Can survive impacts such as speeding cars and attacks that would destroy a tree or a brick wall, or even variable of metal walls. *'Peak Human Level:' Can survive small pistol and small blade wounds and or a small car. *'Super Human Level:' Can survive being hit by medium-sized cars and or tank mid-sized blades or high-speed bullets. *'Meta-Human level:' Can survive various weapons without effort. (Rapid weapons like a motor.) *'Street Level:' Can survive being run over by trunks or large-sized cars and survive large blades and bullets. *'Small Building Level:' Can survive conventional explosive devices, Large sized bullets like rail-gun projectiles and other attacks that would destroy a small building. *'Medium Building Level:' Can survive attacks that would destroy at least anywhere from a two-story house to a five-story building. *'Large Building level:' Can survive an attack that can destroy a castle sized building. *'Huge Building Level:' Can survive attacks that would destroy a skyscraper or any other kind of Huge building. *'City Block Level:' Can survive an attack that can destroy an entire city block. *'Multi-City Block Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple city blocks like a MOAB. *'Town Level:' Can survive attacks that would destroy towns such as a typical tsunami or a nuclear building meltdown. *'City Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy an entire city such as a regular nuclear bomb. *'Multi-City Level:' Can survive an attack that can destroy entire cities which is 2 nuclear bombs. *'Mountain Level:' Can survive mountain level attacks. *'Multi-Mountain Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy entire multiple mountains. *'Island Level:' Can survive attacks that would explode/destroy the entire island. *'Multi-Island Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple islands. *'State Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy an entire State. *'Multi-State:' Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple states. *'Country Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy entire countries. *'Multi-Country Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy multi-countries. *'Continent Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy entire continents or small meteorites. *'Multi-Continent Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple continents or a large meteorite. *'Life Wiper Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy the surface of a planet. **'Meteorite Level:' Can survive attacks from a meteorite. **'Multi-Meteorite Level:' Can survive attacks of multiple meteorites. *'Moon (Planetoid) Level:' Can survive attacks that can blow the moon or entire planetoids. *'Planet Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy an entire planet. *'Multi-Planet Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy large planets, or even multiple planets at once. *'Star Level:' Can survive a star-sized attacks like a shooting star. *'Sun Level:' Can survive the sun and its explosion. *'Multi-Sun Level:' Can survive multi-sun explosions and its heat. *'Star System Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy entire star systems. *'Solar System Level:' Can survive an attack that can destroy an entire solar system. *'Multi-Solar System Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple solar systems. *'Galaxy Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy entire galaxies. *'Multi-Galaxy Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple galaxies. *'Universe Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy universes/dimensions. *'Multi-Universe Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple universes. *'Multiverse Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple universes. *'Multi-Multiverse Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple universes. *'Megaverse Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy entire collections of multiverses. *'Omniverse Level:' Can survive attacks that can destroy all dimensions/universes. (Only omnipotent being's can do this and mentioned even death can survive.) Category:Information